


Dreaming The Dream

by Dum_spiro_spero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Twist and Shout reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dum_spiro_spero/pseuds/Dum_spiro_spero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was dreaming  until he wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming The Dream

Dean came out of the shower and joined Sam and Cas in the study room. All three have had a hard day and now they’re relaxing with a glass of whiskey. The first to stand up and call the day is Dean. Once he gets to his room he stripped off his bathrobe and went to bed wearing only a pair of shorts. He put the phone on silent and get between the blankets. Didn't last long and was immersed in a deep sleep...

He was dreaming that he awoke form a loud bang, quickly put on the bathrobe and the slippers, took the knife from under the pillow and went to see what it's all about. There were lights lit up here and there in the bunker and he had not seen anything that would explain the noise. Sam's laptop was open and on same online radio "Dead Or Alive" by Bon Jovi was playing. Dean is going to Sam's bedroom door and listen, nothing, he cracked the door and sees Sam sleeping peacefully. He knocked a lamp on the hallway, that Sam took it out from his room to give it to Cas that needed brighter light because since he does not sleep is reading all night, but who knows for what reason he did not yet had time to do so. Dean approached to Castiel’s room, sees a dimmed light beneath the door, he knocks and hears the invitation: “come inside Dean, is open.” 

Dean enters and sees Castiel lying on his stomach, reading on the IPad. He looks around and realize that the wardrobe it’s no longer in the same spot where it was before, and he thinks that was moved by Castiel .... his attention is drawn by the sight of Castiel almost naked, in only a pair of underwear, black with the familiar smiley face emoticons all over, pretty thigh on his bottom and nothing else. What seems even more interesting is that it has not changed its previous position, continued to lie on his belly supported in the elbows. Castiel put the IPad aside.  
“Cas, am I bothering you?”  
“Not at all. I apologize for my indecent attire”  
“You don't have to be so formal” said Dean with a smirk of delight.  
“Can't sleep?” asks Castiel.  
“It's not that, I woke up from a noise, now I see that you have moved the closet thud that’s what I’ve heard.”  
“I apologize to you, a bit of frustration that I needed to take out on something.”  
“No need to apologize”  
“What you were doing?”  
“Hmm… reading”  
“What you read”  
“Nothing interesting” tried to minimize Cas, but Dean already stretches on the bed to grasp the IPad. In an attempt to stop him, Castiel turns to his side and Dean sees with surprise his boner, a magnificent erection stretching his underwear. Castiel noticed his gaze and guilty says with a low voice. “Twist and shout, "I read, if you want to know. It looks like I have a physical reaction to reading it.  
“What is the book about?” inquires Dean.  
“It’s about us!”  
Dean was not wondered by anything anymore. Not long ago he found out that there are Supernatural books with all the adventures up to finest details, written by a prophet of the Lord. 

“Tell me more” Dean asks and Castiel began to narrate with his deep voice up to the part he reached reading, where the two characters went to the ocean and were making love in the hotel room. ....  
Dean was listening and felt the blood begin to boil in his veins...  
“We haven’t even admitted our feelings and they created such a story”

“It really represent me in the true light and reveal my true feelings towards you, what you mean to me,” recognize with low voice Castiel. “I couldn't help falling in love with you.”

Dean's hand stretches and cupped his chin: “I didn't say I’m not tremendously attracted to you Cas, I can’t say the words “I love you” but that doesn't mean that my heart is not skipping a beat when you look at me the way you look, I'm aroused and intrigued by you, I admit it, I want you in my life and I would not want to ruin the friendship we have for an ephemeral relationship. Rather than having a fling, I better have your long-term friendship, despite my feelings. “

“What are you talking about? Why you think so, maybe it's meant for us to be together” it almost begs Castiel.  
“I don't want to hurt you Cas, it's not easy to be with me”  
“If you have feelings towards me and you want me now-I'll take the risk”

“You're so confident and loving Cas” said Dean bending over moistening his lips with the tip of his tongue. His luscious lips were always moist and soft and Cas melted.  
Dean felt Castiel’s heart racing, he lifted his face and parted his lips kissing him with tenderness, gently exploring his mouth and playing with his tongue.  
Dean was lying beside him embracing and caressing Castiel’s body while their mouths were fused into a ravishing kiss... when BANG!

 

A loud noise woke him from his dream.  
He put on the robe, quickly took the knife from under the pillow and went to see what it's all about. … Sam's Laptop in the library was open and could be heard "Dead Or Alive" by Bon Jovi ... Dean went to Sam's room and sees him sleeping. He stumbled on a lamp on the hallway ... went to Castiel’s room, knocks and hears: Come inside Dean, its open. Castiel is lying on his belly reading on the IPad, wearing nothing else than a black pair of underwear with yellow smiley faces…………………………….


End file.
